Lost Heaven Police Department
The Lost Heaven Police Department is a law enforcement organization in Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. History It is responsible for law enforcement and investigation within the City of Lost Heaven. Their headquarters are located at the southernmost tip of Central Island, just south of the large parking lot behind the Municipal Building. In Game In Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven, the LHPD is at most times your enemy. They will fine you for speeding if they catch you, and arrest or kill you for carrying or firing a weapon. In the mission A Trip to the Country, the police have teamed up with the Morello Crime Family to bring an end to the Salieri Crime Family. This partnership continues into the mission Omerta and is believed to end sometime after that event. After that the police will only be your enemy for small crimes. The last time they are a major foe is in the mission Moonlighting. Wanted Level There are three levels, the last two having a sub-level. Each icon has two states, clear and shaded. When shaded, the player is out of the police line of sight. Ticket The ticket is given for minor crimes: speeding, running red lights, small accidents, etc. Tommy just needs to stop, get out and pay the fine. In-game, the fine is not seen, though it is $1000 in freeride. If the crime is seen by a foot patrol, the ticket is easy to out-run. Handcuffs The handcuffs represent larger crimes such as assault, weapon seen, major accident, evading, etc. The police will begin to pursue Tommy, ramming his car and even pulling him out on the the ground if an officer gets to the driver side door. If Tom is near a cop too long, he will drop his weapon and let himself get arrested. The Gun The gun means Tommy has committed a crime for which deadly force is authorized: firing his weapon whether he hits anybody or not, assaulting an officer, vehicular homicide, etc. The police will pursue with vigor, firing their weapons out their windows at him. Wanted If the player has cuffs or the gun, and stays in the police line of sight too long, he will become wanted. It is a rare thing to see, but a policeman may actually use a phone booth to get backup. All police will then pursue Tom on sight. If Tom stays longer, then police will be dispatched to the location he gained the wanted status. If the police are using deadly force, then they will begin to set up roadblocks. There, they will have Tommy Guns, as well as Shotguns and spike strips. To lose the wanted status, Tom either needs to be hidden for a long period of time, which will result in the bar slowly decreasing, or he can use a phone booth or a telephone in a shop to impersonate a police officer, claiming that the "suspect has been found". It is very difficult to escape once he reaches wanted status. Equipment Vehicles *Schubert Six Police *Schubert Extra Six Police *Lassiter V16 Police Weapons *Colt Detective Special *Pump-action Shotgun *S&W Model 10 M&P *Thompson 1928 Members *Det. Norman *Police Officers Gallery Police Officer (Mafia).jpg|Police officer Police Ticket (Mafia).jpg|Police issuing a ticket Police Arrest (Mafia).jpg|Arrested by police Police Chase (Mafia).jpg|Police giving chase Police Deadly Force (Mafia).jpg|Police using deadly force Police Roadblock (Mafia).jpg|Police roadblock Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Locations in Mafia Category:Lost Heaven Category:Law Enforcement